In the conventional technology, even in the case where a plurality of packets with a destination of a common node and with equal data continuously arrive at a node performing routing, the packets are processed independently of each other. Namely, the node performing routing specifies the destination node with reference to header information of all the arriving packets and performs the routing of each packet toward the destination.